Comatose A ZoexZane Oneshot
by emeraldgal
Summary: Zoe and Zane have the Bounty to themselves. What could possibly happen? Yeah, rated M for a reason. ZoexZane oneshot Warning: Contains sex scenes


**_Author's Note: this one shot is rated M for a reason. Contains sexual scenes. Don't like, don't read. Also, while reading this, listen to the song Comatose by Skillet. It'll help with the mood_****___! XD Also, this one shot is a ZoexZane pairing. If you don't know who Zoe is, go read my story Love of a Nindroid and the sequel Dawn of Love_**

Zoe woke up early that morning. She hummed to herself as she made her bed. She got dressed and brushed her hair, deciding to leave it down. She turned and looked out her open window. The sun was slowly rising, setting the ocean aflame with brilliant oranges, pinks, and reds. Zoe closed her eyes and let the sun's warmth hit her face.

There was a knock on her door. "It's open," she said. She turned and saw Zane walk in, closing the door behind him. "Morning," she smiled.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling back.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Sensei and Nya went out shopping. Kai, Jay, and Cole took Lloyd out on an all day video game spree."

Zoe laughed, "So it's just you and me, then?"

Zane nodded, "For the whole day."

"Oh really?" she asked, smirking. She stepped closer to him so they were chest to chest.

"Yes," he said, looking in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She kissed back, smiling against his lips. Zane snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Zoe's slid up from his chest to around his neck. She pulled him closer to her.

Zane pushed her up against the door. He reached behind her and locked the door. "Just in case," he said into the kiss. Zoe said nothing as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Zane held her legs, helping her brace herself. His tongue swept her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She smirked and kept her lips firmly shut. He growled and nibbled her bottom lip. She gasped and he slipped his tongue in.

She pushed his tongue back in his mouth and slipped her's in his mouth. The two battled for dominance. Their tongues flicked each other's like fire. Zane growled low and dark. Zoe shuddered and he slipped his tongue back her mouth, exploring every corner of her mouth. Moaning, she let her feet fall back down to the floor. Her hands slid down from his neck to his collar.

Suddenly, she switched their places, slamming him against the door. Breathing heavy she stared in his eyes. He looked back. For a moment, they stayed like that, him pinned against the door by her. And then her mouth was crashed onto his, her mouth raving his. Zane backed her up, till they fell on her bed.

He played with the bottom of her top before tearing it off and chucking it across the floor. She smirked breathlessly and ripped his shirt off and chucking it somewhere. The ice ninja ran his hands up and down her sides. The female ninja kissed him deeper. He moaned slightly and she smirked. She rolled on top of him and broke the kiss. Zoe cupped his face in her hand. She brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

Zoe could hear his ragged breathing. She looked in his icy blue eyes. She could see the lust in them, but she could also see the undying love they held. She held her lips just above his, just out of reach. "Zane," she breathed. He could feel her warm, sweet breath.

"Yes?" he asked, breathless. She leaned down a little, closer but still out of reach. His breath got more ragged. She smirked and and kissed his nose. "Tease," he said.

"Yes, I am," she said and kissed his lips, slow and deep. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. The undergarment fell off and he threw it across the room. Zane grabbed her waist and switched their places, body slamming her on the bed. She gasped as he kissed her roughly, running his hands up and down her sides.

She could tell he wanted more. She leaned up and whispered, her breath ragged, "Zane..."

"What?" he growled.

"Give me everything..." At that, he ripped her pants and underwear off, and began kissing her neck. Zoe untied his belt and tore his pants and boxers off, throwing them across the room. She took quick and ragged breaths.

He whispered in her ear, "Are you ready?" She nodded, unable to speak. "I'll be gentle," he said softly. He slowly slid himself into her. She screamed out in pain. Zane captured her screams in a kiss, moving slowly. Her screams turned to moans and she clawed at his back. He left trails of kisses along her jawline and down her neck.

"Zane..." she gasped, "Go faster..." He obeyed, moving faster. "Zane... Zane... Zane!" she cried his name over and over. She could feel herself getting to her peak. "Zane-" she started then was cut off by her own moan. He had just kissed a soft spot on her neck. He grinned, licking and nipping at the soft spot on her neck. She felt herself peaking and she clawed at his back and he held her tighter. Just as she reached her climax, Zane whispered lowly in her ear,_ "I love you._" She reached her peak and gasped for air.

Zane pulled himself out of her and the two lay their, in each other's arms. Breathing heavily, Zoe turned her head to Zane, smiling breathlessly. He smiled back and touched her face lightly with his hand. "I love you," Zoe said, looking into his icy blue eyes. He met her warm, emerald gaze.

"I love you," he said. Zane pulled her closer to him. She snuggled against his cool, metallic chest.

"Zane? What happens if the guys come back and we're asleep?" she asked, her eyes closing.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think they'll know not to try and break the lock." Zoe sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling as close as possible to Zane. He smiled and pulled the blanket over them. He looked down at her sleeping form. He smiled, placing his chin on the top of her head and drifting off into sweet sleep.


End file.
